


It Doesn't Feel Like Home Anymore

by blacksunshine29



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dean Thomas - Freeform, Foul Language, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Ignoring the Cursed Child and any other JK Rowling update, Kind of a lot of angsty stuff, Lavender Brown - Freeform, Parvati Patil - Freeform, The Golden Trio, about what happens while they're gone, and probably some, doesn't really appear that much, it's more, seamus finnegan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksunshine29/pseuds/blacksunshine29
Summary: Seventh Year at Hogwarts; original character to add some spice and melodramatics.





	It Doesn't Feel Like Home Anymore

Welcome to the Dark Arts

The school year doesn’t feel the same when it’s missing three key members. Harry, Ron, Hermione are gone. The first three are off to save the world as usual and the last one is in hiding from You-Know-Who and his followers. She’s muggleborn like Hermione and didn’t even try to come to school. Dean might be muggleborn, they don’t know who his father was, but he’d come to be with Seamus. The seventh year Gryffindors were down to six people.  
This was the first year that they’d been in school without Dumbledore as the headmaster. Now, it was Snape and he gave a speech as oily and gross as his hair. People who usually talked while Dumbledore spoke were now whispering. The student body was like a coiled snake, unsure of whether or not to spring.  
“Welcome,” Snape began, “to a new year at,” he paused for dramatic effect. Emma fought to roll her eyes, “Hogwarts. We have new professors this year,” He gestured to two new adults, “Professors Carrow and Carrow. Alecto,” the woman stuck her hand up, “and Amycus.” The man stuck his hand up. Alecto had slicked back hair that reminded her of Malfoy’s look in their first year. She had a pudgy face and a fierce scowl. Amycus had a receding hairline, and a vague outline of a 5 o’clock shadow. He sneered at the students. “They will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies respectively.” He looked out at the students who were looking worriedly at each other. “Both subjects will be mandatory from here on out.”  
Neville turned to Emma and whispered, “The Carrows are notorious for their hatred of muggles. They’re all Death Eaters, Snape as well.”  
“Death Eaters?” She whispered back; concern etched on her face. Death Eaters? Neville nodded and turned back because Snape was glaring in their direction.  
Emma didn’t have so much discretion, “I thought Snape was on our side?”  
“Double agent?” Seamus said over hearing the conversation. “Dunno who’s side he’s actually on though.” Emma scanned the other teachers; McGonagall wasn’t trying very hard to hide her piercing stare. Flitwick was muttering something to Sprout who was nodding furiously. Trelawney was closing her eyes and rubbing something in between her hands. Slughorn looked nervous but he always looked nervous and the buttons on his velvet waist coat were fit to bursting.  
“May the sorting begin.” Snape declared dramatically. Normally the sorting happened before the speech and introductions but Emma supposed, Snape must enjoy the fear radiating off the eleven year olds.  
“Locke, Robert!” McGonagall called out. If you didn’t know her well you would’ve missed the slight tremor in her voice but judging by Parvati’s look, she hadn’t. Locke was a Ravenclaw. Vega, Caylee was Hufflepuff and so was Giles, Sullivan. Wilson, Kamora was Gryffindor and O’Connell Erik was Slytherin. The Sorting was quickly over as most parents had refused to send their children to Hogwarts, although attendance was mandatory some had chosen to go into hiding and others left the country.  
Gina Conley was the Gryffindor prefect alongside Marco Richard. They looked so young, only fifteen years olds as they warily glanced at Snape before leading the first years to the Gryffindor common room. They’re smiling though and telling the first years all about the incredible stuff Hogwarts has to offer. Emma has a sinking feeling that this year won’t live up to those expectations.  
“Hey, Em. How was your summer?” Neville had fallen back to walk side by side with her.  
“Not the best one I’ve had.” She admitted.  
“I think it’s safe to say that that goes across the board. My gran had to buy me new robes for this year.” That was Neville all over. He sensed when something was up and always seemed to know what to do. Distracting her with his new robes was very much appreciated.  
“You have grown taller. I swear every time I see you; I feel about four inches shorter.” She’d been about to say that she felt the same about Ron but that would be a reminder of the fact that Ron wasn’t with them this year, so she refrained.  
“That’s stretching it.” She laughed and he added, “pun not intended.” They made small talk all the way to the common room when they finally grew silent.  
Emma stepped through the portrait hole confidently, she smiled at the first years and waved at various people that she knew. Ginny came up to her and they began talking about Quidditch strategies. Emma played chaser alongside her friend when Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet left. She didn’t voice what she was thinking, if Snape was headmaster all the games would be skewed Slytherin’s way.  
“Do you know who’s gonna be seeker now that Harry’s gone?” She asked.  
“No clue, I could play but then we’d need another chaser. There’s a fourth year, Amanda, she looked solid last year at try outs. Obviously, she wasn’t trying out for seeker but I saw her play with the snitch afterwards.” Ginny said. She pointed the girl out, Amanda.  
Lavender, who’d gone up earlier with Parvati came down the stairs and dragged Emma away from the conversation. She waved her goodbyes to Ginny who was laughing and followed Lavender up the stairs. “Was the dragging necessary?”  
“It’s always necessary.” Lavender replied huffily; but she couldn’t keep a straight face and they started laughing.  
The mood quickly sunk when they entered the dorm. Parvati had been waiting outside for them. Hermione’s beds was still there, neatly made but her trunk was gone and the owner with tit.  
“Well, that’s weird.” Parvati said; attempting to diffuse the tension. It was weird and Emma wanted to run out of the room screaming. Instead she sunk onto her bed and stared ahead of her.  
“We’re in for it now.” She said sadly.  
“Hey there thunder cloud, let’s not be hasty.” Lavender replied. But she too wore a look of foreboding doom.  
Emma walked over to their wall. It had started in first year when Hermione taped up their study schedules, that everyone ignored. But when Parvati started using post it’s to remind them of homework and other stuff, they left everything on. Soon, there were fliers and magazine cutouts, pictures and letters. Everything of importance went on that wall. There was a picture of the four of them at Hogsmeade. Rosmerta had taken it and they had their arms around each other laughing about something. Emma remembered that day perfectly. It had been the most idyllic day possible. They’d gotten food at the Hog’s Head and then wandered around Hogsmeade. They’d gone to the lake and it had been perfect.  
“Don’t dwell on it, Emma.” Parvati said softly. “We’ll see them soon.” Emma nodded briskly to convince herself and started to change into her night clothes. She could save the heavy thoughts for another time.  
The sun rose as it did every morning and the dorm was filled with yawns and stretching. Emma wandered to breakfast with Parvati while Lavender did her hair and makeup. They received their schedules; Defense was first period with the Slytherins.  
“Why is it always with the Slytherins?” Parvati complained. “Every single year. Are they trying to make us fight?” It was a valid point and Emma said as much. “Hopefully whoever Alecto Carrow is, she’s at least capable of teaching.”  
“Nev said she’s a Death Eater, her and her brother. I dunno about teaching but I’m sure they have plenty of experience.” Emma said softly, not wanting to be over heard.  
“A Death Eater? Teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts? We’re not learning defense this year I can tell you that. I want Lupin back, he was competent.” She dug into a roll just as Lavender slid into the seat across from them.  
“Death Eaters? At breakfast? No thanks.” Dean said.  
“We’re eating breakfast with Death Eaters. Just look at the staff table.” Emma said. Lavender turned disgusted eyes to where Snape and the Carrows were sitting.  
“And the Slytherin table.” Seamus piped in. They followed his gaze to where Malfoy was sitting, head in hand looking impossibly bored with his surroundings. They’d seen him long enough to know that there was something wrong, if he was a Death Eater and Harry said so, he didn’t seem pleased that three of his companions in genocide were sitting at the staff table. The others moved on without a second glance but Emma’s gaze lingered a moment longer. She forgot Malfoy soon enough and chatted with the girls.  
After breakfast the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins ambled over to Defense. The door swung open and the pudgy faced woman stood menacingly in the doorway. She surveyed the group with distaste and spun around without a word. The students followed her in, Emma took a seat with Neville at the back of the classroom. To her surprise Malfoy took a seat in the back as well. She made a mental note to tell Harry, the boy always wanted to know when something was off about Malfoy, before realizing that she couldn’t tell him as she had no idea where he was.  
“Welcome to the Dark Arts.” Professor Carrow said. Neville’s hand found hers and squeezed. Her mind was whirring a mile a minute but it wasn’t difficult to figure out. Snape was You-Know-Who’s puppet. He’d killed Dumbledore, made Hogwarts mandatory and allowed Death Eaters to teach students. “In this class you will learn what it means when someone disobeys. Longbottom,” Emma’s grip on his hand tightened, “what does Crucio do?” Unlike Umbridge who said everything in a sickly sweet tone, Carrow was not trying to hide her malice. Emma wanted to curse her, but choose instead to clench her fist.  
“Torture, ma’am.” He said. His voice didn’t shake, he sounded almost defiant. Emma glanced at him in wonder, the Neville she knew would mumble the words unwilling to bring light to his situation.  
“Mmm, and do you know anyone it’s been used on?” The sneer was back, after faltering slightly when he answered.  
“My mum and dad.” He said these words softer but with the same amount of strength as before.  
She smiled cruelly, “And Miss Patil what does Imperio do?” It was widely known that Parvati’s mother had been under the Imperius at her ministry job during the first war and had only been allowed to visit her children.  
“Inhibits your mind, Professor.” She replied. She gave a level stare at their teacher. Parvati was always calm, but not a nice calm. She was the calm before a storm and could very easily become the storm if she so wished.  
“Indeed, Miss Patil.” By now Emma wanted to strangle her teacher, luckily this wasn’t a new thought and she was able to repress it. Besides Lupin all the other teachers had been awful. Snape would’ve been good if he hadn’t hated children so much. It was concerning that he still choose to work at a school. He was brilliant she couldn’t deny that but he obviously hated teaching. He should’ve had a medical job or worked as a professional potioneer.  
“The last unforgivable, known as the killing curse is my brother’s favorite. I prefer Crucio.” The idea that you could have a favorite unforgiveable curse was beyond Emma. Defense went by as Carrow talked about her various experiences with curses.  
“Now, time for some practical demonstrations.” Her grin grew wider, if that was even possible and Emma grimaced. “Mr. Crabbe, why don’t you join us.” Crabbe stood, even more hulking than before if that was possible. She spared a glance at Goyle, who was watching the proceedings with a hint of concern in his beady eyes.  
Carrow stuck her wand out and yelled, “Crucio!” in one swift motion. Crabbe fell to the floor and let loose and ear piercing shriek. Goyle was out of his seat in an instant, Parkinson had pulled her wand out and had it under her desk pointing at the professor. Zabini and Nott were watching with ill-disguised unease. Malfoy’s grip on the table was so that his knuckled turned whiter than they already were. Which, was saying something considering he was about as pale as a ghost. Neville swore under his breath and Lavender looked like she might throw up. Carrow released him and Goyle jumped forward with agility Emma wouldn’t have thought. He crouched by his friend and wiped the sweat of his brow.  
“Professor,” he grunted, “can I take him to the hospital wing?” Emma was frozen in her seat. If that had been Rose, she wouldn’t have been able to stay as calm as Goyle was now.  
“No.” Carrow said nastily. “He should stand up, the great oaf.” She nudged his shaking body with her foot.  
“Yes, ma’am.” Goyle hefted Crabbe up and brought him to their desk. The rest of the class proceeded in dead silence. Carrow lectured and no one dared move a muscle. When the bell rang, they sat still as statues until she released them.  
“Miss Blair, stay a moment.” Emma’s heart beat in her throat as she turned around and nodded.  
“Go on without me, I’ll catch up.” She whispered to her friends. When the door shut behind the last of them Carrow walked up to her. She gave Emma a considering look and cupped her face. Her hands were icy cold and sent shivers down Emma’s spine.  
“Don’t think I missed your interactions with Mr. Longbottom.” Emma squared her jaw, but ducked her head. Carrow gave her a shove, “Get a move on girl.” Emma practically ran out of the classroom.  
Lavender looked her up and down, “Did she hurt you?” Emma shook her head but didn’t say anything. “If you’re sure.” They headed off to Charms. Parvati was taking Arithmancy instead so she waved her good byes and took a different stair case.  
“That was intense.” Emma remarked.  
“Intense? That’s an understatement. What she did is illegal. You can’t use unforgivebles on students. It’s like Moody all over again except instead of a spider Crabbe. I don’t even like the kid, but honestly.” Lavender went on in that manner and the sense of foreboding doom increased.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a pretty long fic and it's ongoing so i'll post chapters weekly and let you know if that changes


End file.
